musicbeefandomcom-20200215-history
Devices
Up-to-date with version 2.1.4923 Connecting Devices USB Drives MusicBee will automatically detect most USB devices (e.g. flash drives, SD cards, MP3 players and phones) and show them in the Devices node. If the device is not automatically detected, see if it has been placed in the Computer node. In that case, you can right click on the drive letter and select "Set as a Virtual Device." This should move it to the Devices section. MTP Devices To use an MTP device (which includes most Android phones), you must first check "detect MTP devices" at the top of in Preferences. iPods & iPhones Due to Apple's proprietary software, most iPods, iPhones and iPads are not supported by MusicBee. For iPhones/iPod Touch, only iOS 3.11 or below is supported. Steven, the developer, says: "Even for the same iPod model, particular (longer) serial numbers don't work with MusicBee. Also I think if the iPod has been formatted with iTunes 11 (and maybe the last of the 10 series) it causes problems with MB." Some forum members have successfully synced iPod Classics. Please consult the for help. However, you can use IPod & iPhone Driver plugin to sync your iPhone/iPod. (Requires iTunes.) Virtual Devices MusicBee will allow you to configure any folder as a virtual device for syncing. See . Sync Settings These settings will show up in the main panel when you select a connected device, or in a pop-up window if you click the Configure button in Preferences (whether the device is connected or not). What to Sync Files from the selected locations are compared to the equivalent files on the device. If the file is not already on the device it is copied; if the file already exists on the device, it is only copied if the one in the library is more recent than the one on the device (i.e. it has been updated since last synced). Music Untick this if you only want to sync specific playlists. *all music **or choose a specific library filter to sync *fill device with random selection Tick this to sync your playlist files. Any podcasts, audiobooks, or videos included on synced playlists will also be synced. If you choose to sync selected playlists, and "synchronise music" is NOT ticked, only the files on the selected playlists will be synced. *all playlists *selected playlists only Podcasts *all subscriptions *selected subscriptions only *synchronise unplayed episodes only *mark synchronised episodes as listened Audiobooks & Video Only tick these options if you want to sync ALL Audiobooks or Videos. Use playlists, listed under Music, if you want to choose specific items for syncing. Settings A sync will begin as soon as MusicBee detects the device. For Virtual Devices, this means they will sync every time MusicBee starts. If this option is enabled, any files no longer in any of the source locations are deleted from the device. When ticked you are prompted with the list of files that will be deleted and asked for confirmation. This setting will be available when two-way synchronization is possible (mostly for play count and ratings). However, Steven has this to say about it: "for 2 way synching to work the device needs to support querying of rating and play counts from the device database: - for some ipods, MB is able to extract the rating and for those devices can synch the rating back - for MTP devices, the MTP database does have a field for rating and for play count. However in practice i have yet to see it being used by the android players. So until that happens 2-way sync wont do anything - and although MB is able to scrobble the difference in play count, in practice that wont do anything either" media storage This is the root directory of your device. Should be automatically populated. *use naming template *preserve folders and filenames When files are copied to the device, each file is organised according to its type and tag values by applying these templates to determine its destination folder and filename. This parameter cannot be changed for iPods. If you prefer, you can use the filename or directory structure from your MB Music Library when you sync. MB determines that a template has no formatted filename if the template ends with the "\" or "." character. * if tags for a directory structure are part of the naming template, then the filename only (not the folder path) is taken from the source file. For example, etiher of these settings would sync as "MUSIC\the files' album artist tag\source filename.mp3" **MUSIC\\ **MUSIC\\. * if no directory structure template is included, the the filename, including folder path, is taken from the source file. Examples: **MUSIC\ **MUSIC\. On-the-Fly Conversion When ticked, an artist name tag is replaced on the copied file by the sort-artist tag, so the sort-artist will display on the device. If no sort-artist value has been entered, the artist tag will not be replaced. Enable this option to transcode your music files to a specific format. You might use this option to convert files with a format not supported by the device or to reduce the file size. Four profiles are available, each affects the file size and quality - the trade-off being smaller file size (Portable Device Listening) vs. better quality (High Quality). You will also need to choose which files you want to convert: *only convert files not already formatted as MP3 *only convert files with a lossless format *convert all files **except MP3 files with ___k or less bitrate When ticked this option uses the calculated replay gain value to approximately set (a) all tracks to the same volume or (b) all albums to the same volume, preserving the relative variation of each individual track within an album. If no replay gain value has already been calculated, the value is calculated on the copied file but the original file is untouched. Playlist Storage The root folder that playlists will be saved to. Supported formats include: ASX (for windows mobile devices); M3U (standard format for playlists); and M3U8. Note: If you are using poweramp, choose M3U8. Poweramp cannot read M3U format properly. This option is not available for MTP connections. The path prefix applied to files listed in a playlist, where \ means the path is relative to the root folder of the device. The default value of \ should be correct for the majority of devices but for some Windows Mobile devices, the path needs to include the storage section of the device. Artwork Storage Ensures the primary picture associated with a music file is embedded in the file on the device. Not available for iPods. Ensures the primary picture associated with a music file is placed in the album folder on the device. Not available for iPods. Mandatory and the only choice for iPods. Copies the primary picture to the same folder on the device as the music file and names as folder.jpg. Only available for USB devices. Resizes artwork with either dimension larger than the specified size. Device Preferences Many portable devices, including most Android and Windows phones, support the MTP file transfer protocol (such devices will appear in Windows explorer without a drive letter). If your device supports MTP, tick this option to allow MusicBee to detect the device and read or write files to it. For XP users only, you will need to have Windows Media Player 11 installed. There is no need to enable this option if your device is a standard USB device that when plugged in appears as a drive letter from Windows Explorer. MusicBee will allow you to select any folder and treat it as a device for syncing. As soon as you select a folder, you will be prompted with a window to configure settings. Here, MusicBee will list any devices that have been connected, whether you have synced them or not. You can choose any device and adjust the configuration, even if it is not currently connected. Disabling a device will keep it from showing up in the Navigator. Deleting it will remove it from the list and delete the configuration settings (but it will show up again if the device is reconnected). You can reach this screen by going to Preferences > Devices or by right clicking on your device in the Navigation Panel and choosing Auto-Sync Settings. Category:Devices